


Let me follow

by Stefa_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken Hearts, But everything works out at the end, F/M, His/Her Points of view, kinda sad, so yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefa_writes/pseuds/Stefa_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still the same thing, just renamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tears and Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This will have four parts

There was a knock on the door.

You weren’t in the mood for visitors. You just wanted to be left alone so you tried to ignore whoever it was but the knocking didn't stop. Whoever it was, he/she was persistent.

“(N/n), open the door I know you’re in there.” It was Steve.

You closed your eyes when you felt anger bubbling up inside you.

You tried to ignore him but he wouldn’t stop.

“(Y/n), I’m not leaving until you open this door and talk to me.”

You hesitated for a while but sighed and opened the door.

“What could you possibly want now, Steve?” You said anger lacing your voice.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I-"

“Wrong? Damn right. You cheated on me, you lied to me and to top it all off; you broke my heart.” You were about to shut the door but he stopped you.

“(Y/n), please, give me a chance to explain. Come on, let’s just move forward from this-”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I can’t believe you’re actually asking me to get over you cheating on me. You say that as if I could easily forget how you shattered my heart in to millions of pieces! Do you really think that after you cheated on me, I'd take you back in a heart beat?? You hurt me. You broke me. And I don't how to get back up. You cheated on me Steve, and I don't have a single fucking clue as to why you did! I knew we have problems and we've started falling out, but I never thought of cheating on you, ever! So why Steve? Wasn’t I enough? Where did I go wrong? What does she have that I don't?!” You said as you shoved him. He stumbled a bit.

"It was a mistake. You know me, I would never cheat on you. You know how much you mean to me." 

"Now that I think about it? No I don't. I don't know how much I mean to you, not anymore. Because if I really did mean so much to you, you wouldn't have cheated on me. You wouldn't have hurt me in the first place." You said with a voice dripping with bitterness and anger. 

Guilt and regret clouded his face.

"(Y/n), you have every right to be mad at me. What I did? I know it was wrong and I regret it, I regret every single second of it. I did something I never should have and I’m sorry. If I have the chance to turn back time, I would’ve never done it. I-I know that the damage I caused is irreparable, but I really want us to get past this. I really want us to be together again. Just give me a chance.” He held your hand and pressed a light kiss on your knuckles. He pulled you into his arms for a moment you forgot about everything and enjoyed his embrace. Then you snapped back to reality and you pushed him away.

“What are you doing Steve? You can’t just come around and ask for things to go back the way they were.”

“(Y/n)..”

“What? You’re going to say ‘Let’s forget about all this’? Or if I come back to you we’ll start again? No. Do I even have a guarantee you'll never cheat on me again? Because the truth is I can’t trust you anymore. No matter what you say or do, because what you did? It changed everything. And now, I just can’t stop imagining you with other women. I can’t stop thinking that one day you’ll leave me for someone else. Everything’s changed, including you. You’re not the same person to me anymore. You’re different, because I used to think that you were someone that would never ever hurt me, ever.” You said, finally breaking down and tears fell down your face.

“(Y/n), I’m sorry. Please, it was a mistake I’ll forever regret doing. Please stop crying.” He tried to wipe your tears away but you avoided his touch.

He backed away a little. He looked at you with sad and desperate eyes.

“Please, just give me a chance to change things.” He looked at you desperately.

You wanted to say yes, to let him inside and just forget everything that happened. But you can't. You couldn't let your self give in to the thought of having him back in your arms, only to see him leave again someday. You sighed and closed your eyes.

“No.” You whispered.

“(Y/n)”

“Go home Steve.”

“But-”

“Go. I don’t ever want to see you again.” You slammed your door shut and cried. You let all your tears go until you didn’t have any to spare.


	2. Reclusion

HIM

"Rogers! What have you done?!" Natasha screamed as she banged on Steve's door.

He opened the door to see a very angry Natasha.

"She's gone. She's off the grid. We can't track her and she's not answering our calls." She said, crossing her arms.

"Stark can't track her?" He started to panic.

"She must've turned off her phone. I'm off to the lab to check if Tony found something. You better patch things up with her Steve. I know this is all your fault." Natasha angrily stated and left.

He clenched his jaw and took his phone and dialled your number.

"Hey, this is (y/n). You know the drill." His stomach dropped as he heard your voice mail.

"(Y/n)? I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but I want to know if you're okay. Natasha told me you weren't answering anybody's calls. I don't expect you to answer me, but I just want to know if you're safe. After everything, I still don't want anything bad happening to you. Call me when you get this message okay?" He hung up.

You were gone. Nobody knew where you went. Tony couldn't track you down, Natasha had no idea where you would go and Steve was losing his mind.

\-------------------

"This is my fault. I messed up." He groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Big time." Natasha snorted. Nat was like the big sister you never had. She's pissed that Steve had the guts to cheat on you and you've gone AWOL and it's all his fault.

He sighed.

"Why'd you do it?" Natasha said with a frown.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't know the reason why you cheated on (y/n) with some stranger? She was perfect for you! Why did you have to mess that up?" Natasha shouted.

"I'm sorry okay? I was going through things, we were in a bad place and I just- I made a mistake. I took her for granted." 

"God, that is pathetic. You better make up for your mistakes and get her back home safe, Rogers. Or else." She stood up and angrily strode out of the lounge room.

He took out his phone and dialled your number with the hope that you'll answer.

"Hey, this is (y/n). You know the drill." 

He closed his eyes as his call went to voicemail again.

"(Y/n), please come back. Everyone's worried sick. Give me a call of you're okay, if not me just anyone. Listen, I don't want things on bad terms between us. Please come back. I know this is my fault, why you're gone. But do call me, I really want to straighten things out with you."

After he hung up he banged his fists against the marble counter. 

"This all my fault. I screwed up." He angrily mumbled to himself. He stood up from his seat and threw the closest thing next to him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Tony shouted as he gestured to the shattered vase on the floor.

Steve mumbled an apology and brushed past Tony.

\------------

One month later

 

"Steve?" 

Steve groaned.

"Hey, cap. Answer the door or I'll kick it down."

Steve got up from his bed and padded to the door. He opened the door only slightly.

"What?" Steve said gruffly.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood."

"I've just had about enough of this shit you're pulling" Sam muttered.

Steve was about to shut the door but Sam pushed against him. Steve was caught off guard and he stumbled backwards.

Sam took in the sight of Steve's room. The curtains were drawn, the sheets were on the ground, the lamp beside his bed was destroyed, a few bottles of alcohol were strewn on the floor.

He frowned and looked at Steve. He was wearing sweatpants and a shirt. His hair was messed up and dark circles started to form under his eyes.

"Dude, what happened to you? You look like shit." Sam said with concern.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Pull yourself together Steve. Look at you, look at your room. You have to get out of here. Go on a walk or whatever. This isn't healthy Steve." Sam said, gesturing at the mess.

"Yeah, thanks. But I don't need your advice." Steve said as he reached for a bottle on the ground.

"You know you can't get drunk right?

Steve ignored him and drank the contents of the bottle. Sam approached him and took the bottle out of his hands. Steve shoved Sam harshly.

"Give me back the bottle." Steve growled at him.

"No, you've had enough. I don't want to see you like this-"

"Then get out!" Steve shouted. Sam frowned.

"You don't want to see me messed up? Then get the hell out of my room!" He shoved Sam again but this time Sam got frustrated with Steve's attitude so he punched him.

Steve punched back. Sam tackled Steve to the ground and landed a few punches on Steve's face. Steve caught his punch and rolled over so Sam was now below him. Sam kneed Steve on his side and when Steve's hold slackened, Sam put him on a chokehold. Steve struggled and tried to punch Sam but it only made his hold tighter.  Steve clawed on Sam's arms. 

"Stop... S-stop... T-that's e-enough..." Steve struggled to say.

Sam let go of him. Steve grasped his throat coughing. They sat on the floor panting. 

"I'm sorry." 

Sam looked at him.

"Me too."

"It's just been a really tough month and after (y/n) went missing..."

Sam slowly nodded.

"Dude if you really love her, why'd you do it?"

Steve looked at the ceiling to try and stop the tears from falling.

"I don't know, I guess I just got on a whim and.. I wasn't thinking Sam. But it didn't mean anything. It was a mistake."

Sam sighed.

"You just gotta give her time. It's not easy for her you know. I mean if you found out that she cheated on you wouldn't you be mad and broken up about it?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Give her her space. She'll come around." Sam said and patted Steve on the knee.

"What if she doesn't?" He looked up at Sam.

Sam gave him a sympathetic look.

"I guess you'll figure it out once you cross that bridge."

\------------- 

Two months later

He stopped by your apartment with the hope that you were inside. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. He knocked again.

A middle-aged woman walked past him.

"I'm afraid no one's home to answer you, young man."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"You looking for (y/n)?"

"Uh, yeah."

"(N/n) hasn't been home for two months. I think she won't be coming back. She had a suitcase with her."

His heart sunk.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No. She wouldn't tell me."

"When did you last see her?"

"About a month ago."

He nodded and thanked the lady. The lady went inside her apartment.

He lingered outside your apartment for a while.

"I'm so stupid..." He whispered to himself as he felt tears slip down his cheeks. He wiped at his tears and went back to the tower.

He quickly went over Tony's bar and took a bottle of whiskey. He removed the cap and took a swig. He knew he couldn't get drunk because of the serum but tonight, he just wanted to get absolutely hammered. He quickly made his way to Thor's room. 

"Brother Rogers! What might I assist you with in this fine evening?" Thor beamed as he saw his fellow team mate.

"Do you still have some of your asgardian liquor?"

Thor frowned, thinking that it was uncharacteristic of Steve to ask for such a thing.

"Of course. What is the occasion that requires such a strong drink?"

Steve ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just had a really rough night and I need a drink."

Thor gave him a concerned look and reluctantly nodded. He disappeared in his room to retrieve the only drink that could get Steve drunk.

He hesitantly handed the bottle to Steve. 

"Thanks." Steve turned around to leave but Thor grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"Drink with care brother Steven. That drink is not to be taken lightly."

Steve nodded and went to the bar you used to go to. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. AWOL

HER

 

Darcy groaned as she heard knocks at her door. She paused the show she was currently binge-watching and grumpily walked towards her door.

“Coming! I’m coming!” Darcy shouted as she heard the knocks get impatient. Who would dare to interrupt her relaxing night (which was just lounging in her apartment watching Netflix and eating a lovely bowl of mac and cheese and wine.)?

She removed the locks and swung the door open.

“What?!”

“Hey.” You sadly smiled.

Darcy’s face softened and a concerned look dawned on her face.

“(Y/n)? What happened to you?” She asked as she noticed how red and puffy your eyes were from crying. She motioned for you to come in and you obliged.

“Sorry for stopping by out of the blue. I just, I need a place to lay low for a while or until I get everything sorted.” You said as you sat down her couch.

“What happened? Is everything okay?” She said ad rubbed your back in a comforting way.

You shook your head and started to sob again. Darcy enveloped you in a big comforting hug.

“(Y/n), you okay?”

“It’s over Darcy. Me and Steve. We’re done.”  You said in between sobs.

Darcy hugged you tightly.

“What happened?” She asked after you’ve managed to calm down.

“He cheated on me.” You murmured against her shoulder.

“Geez, I did not expect that all from him. I thought he was an all modest and gentleman-y dude.”

“Guess we’re both wrong then.” You chuckled bitterly.

“What the hell made him do it?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t really give him a chance to explain. But I think it was because of the fights we were recently having.”

Darcy nodded and gave you a sympathetic look. She wanted to ask you more about you and Steve, but she didn’t want to press on that matter now that you looked really broken up about it.

 

“(N/n). I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Can I stay here with you? Until I figure things out?”

“I don’t know, can you cook?” She joked, attempting to you cheer you up a little.

You chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“Well, then. Welcome to Casa Darcy.”

You smiled amidst your tears.

“Sorry I messed your shirt up.” You said gesturing to the wet patch on her shoulder.

“It’s fine. Why don’t you wash up? I have extra clothes you can use. I’ll warm you some mac and cheese and we’ll binge-watch (your favorite show).”

“Sounds great. Thank you Darcy.” You said as you wiped your tear stained cheeks.

“No problem-o.”

Darcy went to her room and pulled out some clothes.

“Oh, Darcy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you not tell anyone that I’m staying with you? I want to spend some time away from them, especially him.”

She nodded.

“Sure.”

 

One week later

 “Hey, Darcy? I’m going to my apartment to get my clothes. I’ll be back in a few.”

“Finally! I get all my clothes back!” She exclaimed dramatically.

You rolled your eyes and laughed.

“We’re still on for Chinese tonight?” She asked as you grabbed your keys.

“Definitely.” You put on your coat and waved goodbye.

 

\--at your apartment—

 

You opened the door and quickly got in your room to get your essentials and clothes. You didn’t want to get caught by anyone so you moved fast. After thirty minutes of packing all your necessities, you made your way out of your apartment.

“(Y/n)!”

You jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. You turned around and relaxed when you saw it was just your neighbor.

“Oh, hi Mrs. Porter.”

“I haven’t seen you in a while dear. Are you moving out?” She gestured to your suitcase.

“No, no… Well, I don’t know. I’m just going to be away for a while.”

“Oh, where to?”

“Just somewhere.” You half smiled.

“Well, I won’t keep you long then. Go on.” She smiled sweetly.

“See you around, Mrs. P.”

 

\---Back at Darcy’s apartment---

 

“Do you still have the number from that great Chinese place?” Darcy asked from the kitchen, holding the phone.

“Yeah, hold on. I think it’s in my journal.”

You were going through your bag looking for your journal. You opened the black leather bound journal and something fell out. You bent down and picked up the photo that fell. When your eyes landed on the picture, your heart sank. It was a picture of you and Steve that you had developed from the disposable camera you had taken one spring morning in the park.

 

_‘_ _Come on, just one more. The lighting is perfect!’ You laughed._

_‘No, I think we’ve had enough pictures for one day.’ Steve chuckled._

_‘One more. Please?’ you said with puppy eyes._

_‘Alright, alright. I could never say no to that beautiful face of yours.’ He smiled and put his arm around your waist._

_You blushed and kissed his cheek. He laughed and you quickly clicked the camera._

 

You stared at the picture with a sad smile.

“Earth to (N/n). Hello?” Darcy waved her hand in your face.

You shook your head and slipped the photo inside the journal.

“Sorry.” You faked a smile.

“You okay?”

You shrugged.

“Yeah.”

Darcy’s brows slightly drew together.

“Are you really though?”

You shrugged.

“I can pretend, but the truth is… I’m not. All of a sudden, I miss him. I mean, after all he’s done, I still love him so much. Every day I wake up and all I want is to be in his arms, then I think about what happened and it hurts. I want to be with him, but at the same time I don’t. What do I do? ”

“Well, I don’t really know what to say. I’ve never been in your situation.”

You nodded slowly.

“But do you know what?”

You looked up at her.

“I think you need to get your mind off him. You should focus on you and maybe you’ll find a solution. Give yourself a break from all your heart ache. After all isn’t that why you’re here? To get away from all the drama?”

“Yeah.”

After a moment of comfortable silence she stood and patted your knee.

“Get your sad ass of that couch and give me the number of that Chinese place so we can eat our sorrows away.” She said as she held her hands out.

You smiled and took her hands. Darcy pulled you to your feet and hugged you.

“Everything’ll be okay. You’ll find a way around this (N/n).” She said reassuringly.

“I hope so.”

 

\---------- 

 

Two months later

 

Darcy leaned on the frame of the door while you were packing your suitcase.

“I can’t believe you’re actually leaving.”

“I can’t stay here forever Darcy.  I think it’s time for me to face the truth no matter how hard it is. Besides, I think I’ve over stayed my welcome.”

“Oh come on, don’t say that. You’re always welcome here. Mi casa, su casa.”

You chuckled and folded your remaining clothes.

“You sure you’re ready?”

You zipped your suitcase shut and faced her.

“Honestly, no. I mean, I’d be glad to just drop everything and forget all of it. Leave it all behind and never look back. But if I don’t resolve all of this, it’ll just weigh me down. I have to go back and at least try to face the fact that the man I love cheated on me and my life’s gone to hell.”

Darcy quickly walked towards you and gave you a comforting hug.

“Next time I see Rogers, I’m so gonna kick his ass.”

You laughed.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

You broke the hug and grabbed your suitcase from the bed.

“Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me Darcy. I’ll miss you.”

“You’re making me all weepy.” She wiped her tears and you smiled.

“Me too, I’ll miss you too (Y/n). Don’t be a stranger and call me okay?”

You nodded and waved goodbye.

\-------

You shut the door to your apartment. You removed your coat and dropped your bag, suitcase and keys on the table beside the door. You went to your living room and checked your messages as you flipped through your mail.

The first few messages were from insurance companies and phone companies, so you didn’t pay that much attention.

The following messages were from the day after you both split up.

*beep*

“Hey, (Y/n). It’s Nat. I heard about what happened and if you want to talk. I’m here for you. Give me a call, okay?”

*beep*

“(Y/n), it’s Nat again. Where are you? Why aren’t you answering your phone? Everyone’s worried about you. Would you just call me or any of us? We’re really worried. Call us, please.”

*beep*

“(Y/n)? I know I’m the last person you want to hear from, but I want to know if you’re okay. Natasha called me and told me you weren’t answering everyone’s calls. I don’t expect you to answer me though, but I just want to know if you’re safe. I know everything’s my fault but I still don’t want anything bad happening to you. Call me when you get this message.”

You ears perked up as you heard his voice.

*beep*

“Hi, honey. Listen, your father and I will be going on a trip to France. We’ll be back by next week, alright? Come visit us when we get home, okay? I love you sweetheart.”

*beep*

“(Y/n), please come back. Everyone’s worried sick. Give me a call if you’re okay, if not me just anyone. Listen, I don’t want things to end on bad terms between us. Please come back. I know this is my fault, why you’re gone. But do call me. I really want to straighten things out with you.”

You decided to delete the rest of your messages. You didn’t want to hear any more from him or people asking you if you were okay.

You were about to go to your bathroom and run a bath when you heard knocking. You sighed and opened the door.

Sam’s eyes widened and quickly enveloped you in a bone-crushing hug.

“(Y/n)! Oh my god. Are you okay? Where were you? You’ve been gone for two months we’ve been worried sick!”

“Can’t… brea-eath…”

“Oh! Sorry.” He quickly let go of you.

“Where have you been??”

You raised your brow and smirked.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Have you told anyone you came back?”

“Not yet.” You gestured for him to come in.

“You scared us, (N/n). We thought you were gone for good. We thought you were never coming back.”

“Well, here I am.”

“How are you? Are you okay?”

“Never been better.” You lied. Judging by Sam’s silence he didn’t believe you.

“Why are you here Sam?”

He took a deep breath.

“I was checking if you were back, and you are.”

“Why?”

Sam sighed.

“You need to talk to him.”

You sighed and closed your eyes.

“Sam, I really don’t want to have this conversation.”

“(Y/n), please. He needs it. You should’ve seen him these past two months. He’s becoming hostile started drinking and barely coming out of his room. He hardly even talks to us anymore.”

“What?” You said barely above a whisper. Your heart ached when you heard that Steve started drinking. He never drank, unless he was really broken up about something and you realized that maybe he still loves you.

“Look, he made a mistake. He regrets his mistake. He wants to make up for it. You should just try and talk to him and hear him out.”

“I can’t. He hurt me bad, and I… I just-I want to forget. I don’t want to dwell on the past anymore. I want to move on.”

“And moving on means that you’ll drop the bags on him and leave? Come on (N/n), you know that’s not fair.”

“Yeah, well what he did to me? It wasn’t fair either, so.”

Sam sighed, frustrated.

“(Y/n), come on. Stop lying to yourself. You clearly still love the guy. I mean, why would you even come back here in the first place?”

You opened your mouth to snap back at him but no words came out. He was right you still love him, but there’s this voice inside your mind that keeps telling you that you’ll end up hurting again.

“You both still love each other. Why not give it a chance?”

“I would give him a chance. Trust me, I would. But I just don’t want to want to get my hopes up and then end up getting my heart broken all over again. And it’s not only the fear of getting my heart broken again. I don’t how to trust him anymore.”

He nodded slowly.

“I think I should go.” He said quietly and made his way to the door.

Before you shut the door he spoke up.

“Give him some kind of closure. You need it, he needs it. You have to set things straight between the both of you. You have to at least try to forgive him or help him realize that you’re done.”

“I don’t think I could forgive him yet.”

“Then don’t. You don’t have to; I mean if you’re not ready, then don’t. You just have to help him get on. Think about it okay? Who knows, you might even change your mind.”

“Don’t know about that, but I’ll give it a thought. I’m not making any promises though.”

“Alright, alright. Talk to him. He might have something good to say.”

“Bye, Sam.”

You shut the door and sat on your couch pondering on the thought of whether you want to talk to Steve or not. You sighed and decided to take a walk to clear your mind.

You were just walking aimlessly in the streets, letting your legs take you where they wanted to be.

You ended up at the place where Steve and you would often get beers and burgers. You got inside the slightly packed resto/bar you once always loved.


	4. Bruises and Apologies

BOTH

Steve was sitting in the booth where the both of you often sat. He had a few bottles of beer along with Thor’s asgardian alcohol and it got him drunk alright, he'll have one hell of a hang over the next morning. He was slumped over, holding his head in both of his hands. His thoughts occupied by you.

He looked miserable. His hair was disheveled, he had dark circles under his eyes and he had grown a slight scruff.

The bell by the door rang, indicating your entrance.

He didn’t look up; he just sat wallowing in self-pity, sorrow, and regret.

You sat on one of the stools in front of the bar and you asked the bartender for scotch. He poured the golden brown liquid in a glass and you quickly downed it.

“Rough night?”

“Rough life.” You answered as you pushed the glass back to him. He poured more of the alcohol in your glass.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, I’d sit rather sit this one out. Thanks though.” You politely smiled at the kind bartender.

“I’ll keep the scotch comin’.”

“Thank you.”

The bartender refilled your drink and you swirled the contents of your glass. You were staring at an empty space, thinking about what to say if you ever came across Steve. Your thoughts were cut off by the sound of glass shattering in the distance.

“What did you say to me??”

You looked at the man who suddenly stood up from his seat and raised his voice. The owner of the voice was a tall, muscular, and heavily tattooed man. He shoved some guy against the wall.

“What did you say to me asshole?!” He growled at the guy, while he was holding his collar. A crowd started to form around the two men. 

The guy he shoved against the wall raised his head and smiled drunkenly. When you saw it was Steve, you frowned. 'He could never get drunk.' you thought.

You quickly stood up your seat and made your way to the two men.

Steve mumbled something to the tall man. Whatever he said angered the muscular man and he punched Steve hard.

“Steve!” You shouted as you pushed through the crowd that started to form around them.

Steve being drunk blindly punched the tall man. The tall man easily dodged his punch. The tall man punched Steve again. Steve wiped the blood off his now split lip, he smirked and punched at the tall man and nailed him square in the jaw.

Steve was about to throw another punch but you held him back.

“Hey! Hey! Steve! That’s enough. That’s enough.” You said as you stood between the two men twice your size. You turned at the tall man Steve had angered.

“Sir, I apologize for whatever my friend has said that seemed to have offended you. He’s just completely wasted; he’s not usually like this.”

The tall man shrugged your hand off, grumbled a few curses and stormed out.

You sighed in relief and turned back to Steve. He looked at you shocked to see you standing in front of him. The sight of you sobered him up slightly.

“Y-you’re back. You’re really here?” He stuttered.

“Why don’t we get out of here, huh?” You said as you gently grabbed his arm.

He nodded.

 

\---------------------------------

 

You both sat on a park bench in silence. He held a cold can of soda against his split lip and hissed at the sting.

“Well, that was fun.” You said sarcastically.

“Yeah, it was awesome.” He replied with the same enthusiasm.

“He got you good didn’t he?” You said while gesturing to his lip and his new black eye.

He snorted.

“He did.”

The short conversation died down and the both of you sat awkwardly.

“So, you’re back.”

You hummed in agreement as you looked at the luminous moon.

“How are you, (N/n)?”

You looked at him.

“Is that why you’ve been desperately calling me every day? To ask how I’m doing?”

“No…” He sighed and removed the can from his lip.

“You know, I made this big speech that would have solved all our problems, would have made things better… but I forgot how it went.” He said as he looked down at the pavement.

“That’s too bad.”

“Isn’t it?” He said it as more of a statement rather than a question.

After minutes of silence, you decided to leave.

“It’s late. I’m gonna go.” You stood up from the bench.

He grabbed your wrist gently.

“Wait. I just want to talk this out, (Y/n). After that, you can get on with your life and I’ll never bother you anymore.”

You sat back down and looked at the fireflies floating around in the park.

“I’m sorry.”

“Steve, you’re drunk-”

“No, I’m sorry okay? I know that it probably won’t change anything but I really am sorry. I’m sorry for all the hurt I’ve caused. I’m sorry for cheating on you. I’m sorry for taking you for granted. I’m sorry, (Y/n). I just- I can’t handle a single second of you hating me. I couldn’t live with the fact that I let the woman I love slip through my fingers.”

Your heart fluttered when you heard him say that he still loved you. You looked at him.

“And I get it if you can’t forgive me. I understand that we can’t go back to where we used to be, but maybe we can find a way to move forward. Maybe find a way to move past this?” He said as he looked in your eyes.

“It’s not that easy. I can’t just forget that you broke my heart. I can’t forgive you that easily.”

“I know, but I didn’t mean that you needed to do that right away. Take all the time and space you need.”

You gave his words a thought.

“What if I don’t move forward? What if I don’t forgive and forget?”

“Then I’ll live with the fact that I lost you, that everything’s my fault. I’ll live with myself regretting the mistake I did and I’ll try to live on with my life without you, even though it’ll hurt a lot.” He said, looking deep in your eyes. 

"I thought you forgot your big speech."

"Guess I didn't after all." He got up his seat, knelt in front of you and held your hands. His hands were cold from the can he held.

Your heart hammered against your chest. 

"What do you say, (Y/n)? Will you give us another go?" He looked at you hopefully.

"I want to say yes, but it's just.. I.." Your voice faltered. You looked down at your hands.

"You what?" His brows furrowed.

"I don't know how to trust you again Steve. But I-" You said looking at him.

He nodded and quickly spoke.

"I understand. But I want you to know that if you do give me a chance, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I-"

He was cut off mid sentence when you suddenly leaned in and captured his lips with yours. He immediately kissed you back. You could feel him slightly smile through the kiss. After a while, your lungs screamed for air. You broke apart, your forehead leaning against his.

"You didn't let me finish." You smirked.

He chuckled and pecked your lips.

"I love you."

You looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's been watching too much Friends. This was inspired also by The disappearance of Eleanor Rigby.


End file.
